As microelectronic technology advances for higher performance, integration of high performance passive elements within a device, such as capacitors, becomes increasingly important. Metal on insulator (MIM) capacitors have been implemented within back end device layer processing schemes. However, such back end implementation may be limited due to such factors as die size shrinkage and RC delay limits.